


The Soulmate Trap

by Skyxmoon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Betrayal, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, I'm just lazy okay, Impersonation, Kidnapping, Love Triangle, May or may not continue this, Multi, Sexual Tension, There are more tags, maybe not?, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyxmoon/pseuds/Skyxmoon
Summary: Beelzebub’s tired of hearing Lucifer mope about Chloe at game night. Micheal’s sick of everyone talking about Lucifer. The solution? Get the two soulmates together and take what’s rightfully theirs... and not fall in love. DEFINITELY not fall in love... right?
Relationships: Beelzebub/Micheal (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 12





	The Soulmate Trap

**Author's Note:**

> So let me get this out of the way, updates will be slow or I might not continue at all. I’m working on four fanfics at the same time. Why? Honestly I don’t know. Am I being forced? No, I just have poor time management.
> 
> Sorry this is short and any grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I update every century and Micheal sucked at being a villain in season five I swear-

_"¡Por favor mi amor, no me dejes! ¡No puedo mantener a nuestra familia sola!"_

"Beelzebub."

_"¡Por supuesto que puedes, tienes a tu novia rica por dinero!"_

"Beelzebub."

_"Lo siento mi amor. Nunca debí haberte engañado, pero he cambiado. Rompí con ella y quiero estar contigo"_

_"¿Me amas? Bueno, adivina qué, yo no. De hecho, hay algo que debes saber sobre el bebé."_

"BEELZEBUB."

The various bugs the made up the short demon's mouth morphed into an annoyed scowl, "Can't a thousand year old demon enjoy the thirteenth season _El amor de Elena_ in peace?"

"Beelzebub, this is serious."

"Beelzebub this is serious," He sighed, "Michael, when is anything you do not serious? It's practically in your job description."

"Beelzebub," Micheal exhaled, "You know I wouldn't come here for nothing."

For a fraction of a second, Micheal swore he saw a hint of seriousness cross the demon's features. His "brows" furrowed and a frown became very prevalent on his face. He even shifted his legs off the cushiony couch arms and folded his hands.

Beelzebub inhaled slowly, _"Mikey,"_

Micheal didn't know what dying felt like, but this was definitely close to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I finish this? Maybe? Probably after I finished 260k script of a fanfic. Why? I wouldn’t bloody know.


End file.
